


Concrete Angel

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Protective Dean Winchester, Protectiveness, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Dean sees the evil of humans





	Concrete Angel

Dean was fourteen, Sam was ten. Bobby took them to the park, to let them be kids. Sam wanted to go on the curly slide over and over again. Dean thought he was cool, running up the see-saw and balancing on it. His third time of doing it, Bobby yelled at him to get down. Dean grumbled about it and made his way down. As he jumped off the equipment, he glanced over to a fountain in the middle of the park. A girl was sitting there by herself, reading a book. The angel in the middle of the fountain seemed to be watching over her.

“Watchya readin’?” Dean asked. The girl jumped, startled, and looked up at Dean.

“A book.” She mumbled, burying her nose back into it.

“I see that.” Dean said. “What is the book about?”

“First Aid.” She told him.

“Do you want to be a nurse?” Dean asked.

“Something like that.” She said.

“I’m Dean.” Dean said, sitting right next to her. She moved over a bit.

“I’m (Y/n).” She said, eyes not leaving the book.

“Do you want to go play? The swings look like fun.” Dean told her. She sighed and put her book down. She had to be out of the house anyway. “I bet my uncle would watch your book, in case you’re worried about someone snatching it.”

“Well, okay…” (Y/n) said. Dean led her over to Bobby, who was sitting on bench, watching Sam go down the slide again.

“Uncle Bobby, this is (Y/n). Can she leave her book with you?” Dean asked. Bobby looked up at the girl.

“(Y/n)? I knew your mom back in the day.” Bobby said with a smile. “I remember when you were born.” He saw her cheeks turn pink. “I’ll watch your book for you.” (Y/n) handed over the book she had borrowed from the library and went with Dean to the bigger equipment. Bobby looked down at the book. That was heavy reading for a thirteen year old, hunter or not. He looked up at her. She looked so much like her mother.

****

(Y/n) was out of the house a lot. There were a couple weeks that Dean and Sam stayed with Bobby during the summer, and Dean saw her a lot. She would be out from the morning until it was getting dark.

“Why don’t I walk you home?” Fifteen year old Dean asked (Y/n). She was not quite a year younger than him, but it was enough that he felt protective of her.

“No!” (Y/n) said. “No. It’s okay.” She smiled at him. “Thank you for the offer though.” Dean raised an eyebrow in concern. They were at the park. It was getting ready to close and the police would be driving through to make the lingering teenagers go home.

It was that night by the angel fountain that (Y/n) and Dean kissed for the first time. They had been friends for awhile, and it was just natural when they kissed. (Y/n) raced home after, and Dean rode the bike Bobby let him use.

“Dean’s got a crush!” Sam teased him that night as they set down to eat together.

“Do not!” Dean shot back.

“Do too! Dean and (Y/n), sitting in a tree!” Sam laughed.

“Boys.” Bobby grumbled. “Dean, (Y/n) is a nice girl, but that daddy of her’s is a mean one. Just be careful, okay?”

“Okay Bobby.” Dean said.

When Dean came back to Bobby’s over the Thanksgiving holiday, he saw (Y/n) in the store with her arm in a cast and lingering bruises peeking out from under her shirt. She was pushing a cart the best she could.

“(Y/n).” Dean gasped. “What happened?” (Y/n) tensed a little at the sound of her friend’s voice. She was hoping he wouldn’t be coming back into town before everything had a chance to heal.

“Car accident.” She said, but Dean could tell by the way she avoided eye contact that she was lying. “What are you doing here?”

“Thanksgiving with Bobby. He insisted.” Dean told her. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine but I have to hurry.” She said. He noticed the trouble she was having pushing the ancient shopping cart, so he took over, grabbing the things Bobby had sent him to get and helping her get her stuff.

“Oh no.” She whispered. “I only have a twenty…” He saw her trembling as she tried to figure out what to put back. She was only a dollar or two over.

“Keep your money.” Dean said. Bobby had given him some allowance anyway. He paid for everything and separated her stuff out in different bags.

“You didn’t have to do that.” She told him.

“Nonsense. What are friends for?” He smiled at her. “I’ll see you before I leave, right?”

“Hopefully.” (Y/n) said.

****

Dean and Sam came back from time to time, and Dean saw (Y/n) as much as he could. He noticed the questionable bruises and the way she would dodge when he asked. After Sam went to college though, he didn’t come around as much as he should have. And that’s where his regret started to take shape. Because the next time he went to Bobby’s, his surrogate family looked sad.

“Dean.” Bobby said. The twenty-four year old looked at the older hunter. “You remember (Y/n)?”

“Of course. I was just going to ask you if she was still in town. I wanted to see her.” Dean said with a happy smile that Bobby didn’t return.

“Dean, she’s at Sioux Falls General. I think we should go over there.”

****

Her skin was so pale compared to the patchwork of bruises all over her. Her arm was wrapped in a cast again, as were a couple of her fingers. She was hooked up to a ventilator, helping her breath through all the damage. Her eyes were closed, like she was just sleeping. Dean kept staring through the window.

“When she turned eighteen, she asked me if she could make me contact on her record.” Bobby told Dean. “She was still living at home. Last week, she decided to tell her dad that she was moving out and going to college. If it wouldn’t have been for me visiting her neighbor…”

“He dad did this?” Dean asked. “But…”

“He apparently had been doing this for awhile.” Bobby told him. “Doctors aren’t sure if she’ll wake up. They’re afraid the damage to her brain was too much. And if she does wake up…” Bobby stopped talking as Dean ran off. “Dean!”

****

Dean went to the park. He wasn’t sure why he did, why he wasn’t tracking down her dad to beat him. But, since Bobby had been there, Dean was sure that her dad had been taken care of. But she had to pay the price.

He found himself at that old fountain with the angel standing there, watching over everyone.

“I know there’s nobody out there listening,” Dean began. “But someone has to help her. She’s been so damn strong for so long and she shouldn’t have to be. She needs some help. She shouldn’t have to pretend she’s made of stone and nothing will hurt her. Somebody needs to remember she’s human.” He closed his eyes. “If someone will help her, I will make sure nothing ever hurts her again.”

He stayed there for awhile, just thinking about things. How had he not noticed this sooner? He had, but he didn’t do anything. He was starting to feel worse and worse about himself until his phone rang. Bobby’s name popped up on the screen.

“Bobby?” Dean asked.

“Dean, you need to get over here. Now.”

****

Bobby had gone to the cafeteria when Dean ran out. He needed coffee. As he stepped out of the room and walked away, someone walked up next to (Y/n)’s bed.

“Hi (Y/n).” The man with curly hair said, a smile on his face. “I know I haven’t answered your prayers sooner, but I’ve heard them all and I’m here to answer them now.” He smiled and placed a hand on her forehead. “You and Dean have a bigger picture to play. So we can’t have you slipping away from him.” His hand glowed then, healing the internal damage. The external would heal on its own, but the brain needed a little extra help.

“I’ll be seeing you again.” He said before he disappeared.

(Y/n)’s eyes snapped open then and she struggled to breathe around the ventilator, but a nurse was running in to save the day. Bobby stood there, staring with wide eyes. He immediately called Dean. Dean was quick getting back, worry and fear painted on his face until he saw her sitting up, sipping on some water.

“What? How?” Dean asked Bobby.

“I don’t know Dean. I wish I did.” He motioned for him to go in. “Go on.” Dean made his way in. (Y/n) looked up at him and tears filled her eyes, but she reached for him. He was there, trying to be gentle around her bruised body.

“I’m so sorry.” Dean whispered. “I should have done something a long time ago.”

“It’s okay Dean.” She said. “You can’t protect everyone all the time.”

“Yeah, well, I’m going to protect you. That’s a promise.” He wasn’t letting her get hurt every again. And for that, among other things, she fell in love with him, just like she had when she was fourteen.


End file.
